


Expecting

by Kass



Series: Stargate Atlantis fanworks [27]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Teyla - Freeform, halfamoon09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for halfamoon 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting

The day she realized, she walked around the city in a daze. Surely her face broadcast the news?

But John did not notice, nor Rodney, nor Ronon. Kate would have guessed, she thought, and grieved again.

She caught Jennifer's eye that lunchtime. Teyla was feeling particularly ravenous, and wondered whether Jennifer suspected.

Telling her would be a joy. And telling her team. But Kanaan must learn first. She would tell him at the Tendol feast, Teyla resolved.

That made the news feel real.

A new sprout from the root of Athos! Teyla cupped her as-yet-unchanged belly and smiled.


End file.
